In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a tamper proof package label and closure construction comprised of a plastic plate or tag capable of being heat sealed or ultrasonically sealed about gathered packaging material and further capable of providing label indicia coded to the product or features of the product in the package secure by the closure.
Many products, and in particular food products, are packaged in flexible bags or containers. Those containers are accessible through the open top of the flexible bag and the bag is typically maintained in a closed condition by means of a twist-tie or a plastic locking tag. Such means for closing or maintaining a package in a closed condition are useful. However, the bag may be easily opened and then closed without detection rendering the contents subject to tampering.
An alternative to utilizing such devices is to provide adhesive to close the bag or a tie having a locking feature. Examples of ties include devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 712,765 and No. 5,544,391. Other options include the use of a clip mechanism. Examples of clip mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,702 and No. 4,370,778.
Thus, there has remained a need for providing a simple, yet effective closure construction or assembly which provides tamper proof characteristics, that is, a closure construction wherein the opening of the closure mechanism is characterized by removal of the closure from the bag or container thereby indicating that the contents of the bag or container have been accessed. Further, it is desirable to provide a closure construction or assembly wherein the closure device itself may be reused to close the bag or container which has been purposely opened by the party possessing the bag and its contents. In other words, the concept of having a tamper proof construction is desired along with the concept of a construction which can be used over and over to close the bag.
Providing a closure mechanism which has such multiple uses and applications is deemed desirable. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a closure construction which may include indicia or information relating to the contents of the container or bag or in some manner, include coding information on the label construction. These desires, among others, inspired the development of the present invention.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a tamper proof package label and closure construction which is formed from an elongate flat plastic planar plate member divided generally into two sections. The first section comprises a bag closure section and is integral with the second section which comprises a label section. In the preferred embodiment, the sections are each generally rectangular and are integrally formed with a boundary defining the junction between the sections. The shape of the integral or connected sections should not be considered a limiting feature of the closure construction.
The bag closure section is designed to be wrapped around a gathered bag or container and folded over on itself to thereby clamp the gathered container packaging or material in a closed condition with the folded over closure section joined typically by means of ultrasonic welding, adhesive, or heat sealing. Other means of joinder, such as melt processing, may be utilized to join the elongated, folded over bag closure section. The bag closure section further preferably includes a fracture seam which serves to permit severance of the closure section thereby permitting tearing and removal of the closure construction from the bag or container to which it is attached.
The bag closure section is also attached to the label section along a boundary or a seam, which is also severable. Thus, the label section may be detached from the closure section.
The label section includes a face or area onto which printed indicia, color indicators, or other informational indicia may be printed or incorporated. The label section further includes a guide notch extending inwardly on a side thereof connected via a slit with a shaped passage or opening. In this manner, the label section comprises a plastic, locking tag inasmuch as it may be separated from the bag closure section and used to temporarily close gathered packaging material fitted through the slit and into the shaped passage. Additionally or alternatively, the label section may include a handle or an opening which enables the label section to be hung on a hook, for example.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved tamper proof package label and closure construction comprised of a generally planar or flat plastic plate member divided into two integral, but separable sections; namely, a bag closure section and an integral label section.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a tamper proof closure construction which effectively seals and closes gathered packaging material and which may be removed therefrom along a fragible or fracture seam defined in the closure construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide a closure construction which is capable of incorporating indicia, color or other identifying information on a label section.
Another object of the invention is to provide a label section for a package closure construction wherein the label section is capable of multiple uses including use as an information carrying portion of the closure construction as well as a bag closure feature for temporarily closing a bag or gathered material once it has been opened.
A further object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive yet easily used and highly effective tamper proof package label and closure construction.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.